


ワルキョウミ悪興味

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin





	ワルキョウミ悪興味

武野仓市的黄昏和大多数城市一样，意味着即将从绚丽的昼过渡为暧昧的夜，从精神饱满变成颓靡乖张，而黄昏这一时刻将白昼和黑夜的特点混合在一起，也颇有一种叛逆的感觉。  
叛逆的、张狂的、一不小心就会脱离轨道的时刻，也正是如此，容易在一切被黑暗吞没之前，宛如脱缰野马一般，顺势将事态卷入黑夜的深渊之中。  
例如，现在的状况。  
就像是个无数个以往一样，折原临也从来都摸不透这个人的行踪，所以这个人毫无预兆地在他房间里、在他面前出现的时候，他和过往每一次听及这个人特征的时刻一样僵在了原地。  
身体的战栗从目标落入视线时就开始，声带像是瞬间被剥离一般发不出任何声音，稍微缓过来才发现是急剧的恐惧将声音都压下，一瞬间就有汗流浃背的感觉。  
连口都张不开。  
但也仅仅只维持了几个呼吸，临也将手移到轮子上，朝着远离那人的方向行去。  
然而轮椅被按住了，随即他就被人横抱而起，朝着卧房的方向走去了。  
对方的速度很快，他仅仅是刚回过神来掐住对方的手臂，转眼间就被摔进了床里。  
摔的姿势有点不太对，让他稍微有些两眼一黑，他发出一声低低的痛呼声，立刻往后退去。  
对方显然不打算给他这个机会，欺身而上扼住了他的手腕，低沉的声音传入他的耳中。  
“看起来，你真的很害怕啊。”  
“……不然呢？欢迎你前来杀我吗……小静。”  
话一说完，唇被对方猛地覆上了，他整个人陷进被子和枕头里，根本无处可遁，炽热的气息喷洒在他脸上，他稍微睁大了一下眼睛，随后轻轻眯起将目光撇开。  
灵活的舌钻入了他的口腔，带着对方独有的味道，混杂着烟草的气息将他包裹得严严实实，像是被威慑到了一般动弹不得。静雄的舌头卷过他的，缠绕在一起又像是在品尝什么美食一般，临也只稍稍退缩了一下脖子，眼神往窗外的方向飘去，没有回应、也没有反抗。  
可即便是毫无动作，舌尖与舌尖久违地相触，唾液之间仿佛都发酵出了甜味，在唇舌交缠之时散入进每一个味蕾。  
……好甜。是要进入夜晚的颓靡、和慵懒了。  
临也轻哼一声闭上了眼，随着他这个举动，他感觉到上衣被撩起，粗糙的手掌在他身体上游走，所经之处都仿佛火燎。最终手停在了他的胸口，揉摁碾压，湿濡的唇从唇角流连到了胸前，此时他不能像从前那样蹬着双腿给他玩命的一脚，只能扯着床单向稍远的地方挪动。但是静雄稳稳地挡住了他的去路，顺势将他的裤子也一齐脱下，他被静雄强行打开了双腿，以极为被动的姿势躺在静雄身下。  
“你要干什么，你跑到我这里来，就是为了这点事吗？”  
“你在这种时候，不是很听话吗。”静雄眼皮微抬，不给他辩驳的机会就径直将手指刺入了临也的身体，干涩的入口未经润滑就被异物强行塞入，临也痛呼一声，瞪了这个埋头在他胸口正在对他施暴的男人一眼。火热的口腔吮吸着他的乳首，轻微的酥麻感丝毫没有将下身的痛楚盖过，临也指尖微颤，缓缓将手搭在静雄肩膀上，然后颤抖着将手指嵌入皮肉内。  
“我说……你千里迢迢跑来我这里，就是为了过来强奸我吗？”他吊着一口气，嗤笑出声。  
静雄的动作停顿了一下，他咬着临也的衣服缓缓抬头，琥珀色的眸子中撞入那抹红色，他松开牙齿，再度贴上了临也刻薄的唇。  
以舌为矛以齿为盾，口腔中再度展开了一次攻防，而防守的城池早已残破不堪，另一处突然的攻势让兵力又不得不分散一些。静雄的手指在他体内缓慢地开拓着，又猛地加入第二根让临也没忍住倒吸一口气，他紧闭的牙关被撬开，细微的悲鸣和尚未说出口的挑衅皆被静雄吞入腹中。  
临也略微敛眸，失了节奏的呼吸交融在一起，他看着静雄没什么表情的脸，而当双眼对视的时候，一丝寒意悄然爬上脊背。像是把所有的情绪都压抑在了那双眼睛里，所有的热忱、所有的愤懑、所有的斗志，他看过来的目光就像是看待猎物的狮子，而被锁定的猎物，显然就是临也本人。  
临也做出了第一个回应，他合齿咬了静雄一口。  
换来的就是毫无预兆地被插入了第三根手指，在他体内一阵搅动，无论是怎样外壳坚硬的场所尚还不能适应这样的对待，内壁也是一直收拢，紧紧吸附着手指也像是在咬合一般。临也闷声仰起了头，此时并没有完全被接受的手指突然全部抽出，这让临也心中一沉。  
果然，某个坚硬火热的东西抵在刚刚抽出手指的穴口，临也身子有些发颤，他深吸一口气握紧拳头撇开了脑袋。  
“临也。”静雄抬起他的大腿，嗓音低哑的唤了他一声。  
“嗯。”他漫不经心回应了一声。  
静雄掐住他的下巴强迫他正过脑袋，拇指指腹蹭过他的下唇。  
“我要插进去了。”  
“……嗯。”  
肉刃突破狭小的阻隔直直地捅进了临也的身体，比手指不知粗上几圈的东西在尚未润滑完的甬道里横冲直撞，临也有些两眼发黑咬紧了下唇，他双手环住静雄的背，指甲也嵌入静雄的皮肤里。  
“好紧，很久没用过了。”平淡却带着点颤音的声音从静雄口中出来传入临也耳中，让他有些气血上涌，耳尖染上些绯色。  
“你这不是说废话吗，除了排泄还会有什么要用那种地方……”临也鼻中漏出一声嗤声，没忍住反唇相讥。  
“被我强奸。”  
操你妈的平和岛。  
临也在心里骂了声娘，皱着眉承受着强行进入的痛楚。  
最终静雄握住他的腰肢，整根都毫无缝隙的埋进了他的体内。  
“你还是能吃掉的，全部都吃掉了。”  
“……你他妈要做就赶紧，我很忙的，平和岛先生。”  
一连串话语终于将临也为数不多的羞耻心激起，他收回手盖住自己的眼睛生硬地说出这句话，却被静雄强行把手拉下。  
“因为，你在怕我，和以前不同，这双腿也是，因为我才不能走动的吧？”  
静雄开始动了起来，每一句话都有力地撞在临也体内，柔软而紧致的内壁像是吸住肉刃一样，好不容易完全咬住之后就连抽出也变得有些困难。  
“……少……自以为是……了……呃……！”临也深吸一口气，硬生生被顶撞成了几段吐出来，他指甲嵌入男人的铁臂之内，留下一道道血色的抓痕。  
“躺在床上张着腿这样，也是因为我吧？”  
静雄说出这句话的时候把他的双手都扼住，低下头迫近临也的脸，下体牢牢结合在一起，胸腔中心跳的鼓动声和粗重的呼吸声将两个人环绕。夕阳的余晖洒在静雄脸上，落进他琥珀色的虹膜里，有一种变得如临也那般红色的错觉。  
尽管说着轻薄的话语，而那眼神过于认真，让临也一时间忘了开口骂人。  
正是这个空隙，静雄也凭着本能摸索到了临也体内的弱点之处，凶器狠狠碾压而过，前列腺被挤压过的快感瞬间将一切酸麻和痛淹没，临也顿时惊叫一声弓起了腰身。  
被压抑的喘息和呻吟也仿佛被溢出这一声所打开，而静雄也像是得到了什么鼓励一般，拉起临也的大腿就猛地向那之中撞去，每次缓缓地抽出，又用力的顶入，攻击的场所次次都是核心所在。根本毫无规律可循的大开大合，临也的一声低吟刚从喉中溢出，顶撞又立刻进入了体内，他的双手是被蛮横地固定住，腰间也使不上力，只能怒视着任凭男人施暴，而那样的怒视在男人看来，也丝毫没有威慑力。  
失去了行走能力再加上内部也被人击溃，可以说是从里到外都已经溃不成军，只能成为人俎之鱼，任人宰割了。呻吟声有向呜咽变化的趋势，临也双唇颤动，不成句子的音节从他口里溢出，那双猩红的双目中蒙上一层水雾，从这个趋势来看，这个对他施暴的男人距离停下来还为时尚早。  
自己到底能不能坚持到那个时候呢，临也紧绷着身子，猛地探出头咬在静雄的肩膀上。  
血迹透过白色的衬衫晕染开来，而这样的伤对于静雄来说不痛不痒，丝毫没有减缓他带来的压力。滚烫坚硬的肉刃与狭小的甬道结合在一起，每次进入都让临也产生了被捅了个对穿的错觉。  
还是这样凶猛。  
临也深呼吸几口，快感和痛几乎是同时冲上天灵要将他拉去深渊，即便他不得不承认这样的痛和这样的快感只有平和岛可以带给他，但他不会让自己沉没在与宿敌的性爱之中，残存的理性还在大脑的一隅静静地诉说着什么。  
——在期待这个时刻啊。  
——不，并不期待，只是可以预料得到，而且无法躲避。  
——想要躲避还是有很多方法的嘛。  
——不，在这样的环境下，妥协是最好的不受伤的方法。  
——受伤？现在不也在受伤吗？  
——不，比起死来说，这不算什么。  
——真的？  
——真的。  
尽管如此，他也无法否认从心底已经渴望了许久这一次对峙。惊怕是不假的，而埋在惊怕之下也始终有属于折原临也的野心。  
这也是一种弱点，能否借用这样的弱点，把怪物给杀掉呢？  
不，事到如今，这样的自己是否真的有能力将进化至今的怪物给杀掉呢？  
突然静雄扼住他手腕的手用力收拢了，临也无比熟悉这个举动，他松开牙齿气喘吁吁低喝了一声。  
“……别射进来。”  
而静雄动作丝毫未变，最终一个猛撞将临也的话撞得支离破碎，一股精华全部注入了临也的体内。  
痛。  
身体仿佛被卡车碾压一般，原本就提不起力气的腰就像被大锤抡过，双腿连动的力气都没有了。  
静雄似乎还顿在射精的余韵之中，性器还埋在临也的身体里没有消退的意思，临也知道大概下一轮的施暴又要开始了。  
苦中作乐，变成这样之后也没有享受过性事，就当……  
就当个屁啊，什么苦中作乐啊，完全就是一个人的施暴吧。  
而此时新一轮并没有如期而至，相反静雄从他身体里出来，一句话也没说就出门了。  
“……”  
临也稍稍偏头看了一眼卧房门外，他略艰难地将自己整个人裹紧被子里，浑身仿佛要散架一般的酸痛，他闭上眼调整了一下呼吸，低低地咒骂了一声。  
这个混蛋果然还是来羞辱他的，带着一身不可抗的蛮力，张狂地告诉他无论他逃到哪里都无法躲避噩梦的来袭，用毫无怜惜的性爱来告诉他重创之后他只能沦为泄欲用一般的工具。  
他开始浑身发抖，伸手摸了一把脸颊，摸到了一片湿润。  
理智要溃堤了。  
而在那之前他又感觉到一阵天旋地转，黄昏的微弱的光勉强从半开的窗帘里落进整个房间，他扯住的被子被人掀开，夕阳的光辉与那人金色的发梢相融合，他看见男人脸上露出了为难的神色。  
“……别哭啊。”  
——咚。  
……？什么啊。  
心脏好像在某个时刻漏跳了一拍，思绪尚还游离在外的时候又被男人横抱起来了，这时候他听见了水声。  
——是……浴室。  
——这个混蛋刚刚去了浴室，在放水。  
——混蛋……混蛋啊。  
他抿紧了唇，任由男人抱着走出了卧房，目光落在男人的脸上。  
多年不见的首度相遇竟然是这种样子，还真是嘲讽。  
静雄像是察觉到了他的目光，低头看向他，他动了动嘴角，平静地和静雄对视。  
还没有消失，静雄眼中的火一般炽热的情绪。  
他被静雄放进了浴缸里，虽是如此却连上衣都没被脱掉，湿漉漉地贴在了皮肤上。不过热水稍微让肌肉得到了放松，他将蜷起的身体舒展开来，暖意从皮肤外面慢慢渗入体内，细微携带倦意的惬意就悄然爬了上来。  
但现在可不是惬意的时候。  
他看见静雄半跪在浴缸外，身体前倾，一只手伸进水里来，他还未完全放松的神经立刻又紧绷起来，扶住浴缸的边缘稍稍挪动身体，然而静雄没有给他这个机会，直接分开他的大腿将手指再度插进了他的体内。  
“呃……！”  
体内的精液随着手指的进入缓缓流动，温热的水也跟随手指的动作依附在内壁上，静雄两根手指在敏感的内壁上胡乱搅动抠刮，让他忍不住抿着唇并拢了双腿。  
静雄的手指不断进出和抠弄，不知是刻意还是无意，修长的手指总是时不时磨蹭在他体内的软肉上，轻柔而缓慢，此时得到放松的身体才将方才由性爱带来的快感注入他的脑中，他咬了咬下唇，鼻中喷出一口气。  
“看不出来你居然还会做这种事啊？怎么，这几年得到了锻炼？咳、啊……！”  
他刚开口说一句话，静雄的手指就勾在了前列腺处一顶，他没忍住叫了一声，可以确定的是这次这个男人肯定是故意的。  
“除了你谁经受得住。”静雄一把将临也拉上前，搂住他的腰手指探向更深的地方，临也将额头搁在他的肩膀上，双臂撑着浴缸的边缘。临也现在并没有多少力气，再加上后穴里不时就撩拨一下的手指让他整个腰都有些发软，他低声抽气，又感觉到体内的手指稍微施力撑开了一些，温热的水瞬间涌进肠道。  
……这显然不是什么好动作。  
“你要干什么。”他抬起了头看着静雄。  
“……你喘得太厉害了，让我、让我……”静雄的面颊上似乎飞上一层红云，不知是热水的缘故，还是别的什么。  
“你果然是变态啊？哪有人会对着宿敌的喘息声硬起来的。”  
他果然看见静雄狠狠地皱了一下眉，咋舌一声钳住了他的下巴，那眸中的火似乎更旺了。  
“你不也是对和我做爱这件事从不反抗吗？”  
“你什么时候产生了我的反抗是有效的错觉？你现在不也在强迫我吗？哈哈，我是没关系啊，和小静做爱这种事，毕竟是我先挑起的事端嘛，没有关系噢？我不介意的噢？即便你把我撞到晕过去还是整个填满我的身体，甚至是做完之后就像丢垃圾一样随手丢掉也是没有关系的喔？为什么要考虑我的心情啊，我说，你有那个资格吗？你现在完全没有必要给我清理嘛，反正你也打算再把我按在哪里狠狠地再操我一顿是吧？我也很好奇，身体已经变成这样的我能够承受多……”  
唇又被封住了，不过只是一触即离，目的似乎只是为了让他住口，而接下来静雄将临也从浴缸里提了起来，一脚踏进浴缸将临也按在墙上，印证了他所说的话那样，静雄托住他的臀部，稍微把一条腿抬起，隔着松松垮垮一看就是随意系上的裤子的布料，他感觉到那个曾在他体内肆意的凶器现在依旧气势汹汹的在裤子里面。  
然后裤子被解开了，炽热的性器重新撞入了他的身体。  
比前一次顺畅不少，稍微有一点缩紧的肠道再度被撑开，比起痛感还是酸胀主导夹杂着奇异的充盈感填满了他整个下身，他被这个动作撞得再度失了声，只能用背部靠着墙，张着嘴捏着静雄的手臂不得动弹。这个姿势非常不妙，除却毫无支撑点只能挂在这个男人身上之外，稍微低下视线就能看到自己也已经勃起的性器和交合之处。  
“那就试试吧，临也哟。”  
再次被用力地贯穿，为了防止滑下去，临也只能再次环住了静雄的脖子。静雄的手掌握住临也已经勃起的性器，一面狠狠地往他身体里捅了一道，连呜咽也变得七零八落。  
“你刚刚在哭吧。”  
静雄的唇在他的唇上轻轻摩擦，眼中如炬的火光仍在熠熠发光，临也断断续续将呼吸接上，开口的声音有些哽咽和沙哑：“……生、理性的，那是、必然的吧？毕竟被打桩机用力捅过，我姑且也是人类啊……呜……”  
临也猛地咬住下唇，始终不想将表示疼痛的话语说出口，和怪物的性爱是他自找的，这份痛也是他自找的，就算是死他也不想向怪物求饶。  
而静雄似乎是发现了他在忍耐什么，低头含住他咬住的下唇，吮吸轻舐，手中的动作比起下体蛮横的顶撞来说轻柔了不少。他指腹摩擦着溢出稀薄液体的马眼，不断刺激着铃口，身下一面缓缓碾过临也体内的一点，零碎的呜咽和呻吟声从临也口中溢出，指甲再度在他身上留下一道道血痕，然而这些痕迹和他现在在临也身上施加的伤痛比起来根本不算什么。  
一连串的亲吻落在临也的侧脸和颈脖上，他已经没有办法将脑内尚存的清醒给提起，疼痛到了麻木已经被前后带来的双重快感给压了下去，他紧绷着身子咬上静雄的另一处肩膀。静雄炽热的呼吸拍在他的耳垂上，他听见静雄低低地开口：“不用忍耐了，交给我吧。”  
好热。  
好痛。  
好冷。  
不要。  
走开、滚开、离我远点。  
要坏掉了。  
说什么。  
不要——  
不要用那种温柔对待我啊。  
“呜……”  
临也身体一顿，浓稠的浊液喷射而出，喷在了静雄的衣服上，他猩红的双目蒙上一层水雾，眼神稍有涣散，张着嘴吸入一些空气之后，强行提起了些精神。  
静雄将满手的黏腻甩进浴缸的水里，没有退出，一把将临也搂进怀里。  
“我不是来……用你泄欲的。”  
“够了。”  
“我是因为自己的任性才来这里。”  
“够了……”  
“我想确认。”  
“闭嘴啊……够了……”  
“有些事情确实是非你不可的，敌对也好、做爱也好，对于这种关系默许，也是因为你是临也。”  
“够了……我恨你……”  
“……我也恨你，但我想你想得快发狂。”  
除却呼吸和啜泣声，就只剩下心脏聒噪的鼓动了。  
我也想你想得快发狂，甚至根本不用想到你的名字也会激起无法停止的战栗，我时时刻刻都在避免想到你，也无时不刻不在想你，你在我身上留下的东西太多了，多到身体已经承受不了、在发抖、在害怕、在期待、在叫嚣，明知后果却也无法阻止自己继续说下去，已经够了。  
已经够了，要坏掉了。  
自我厌恶也已经到了极点，讨厌你就够了，我不想再讨厌自己了。  
静雄已经托着他的背坐进了浴缸里，衣服上粘稠的液体被水稀释化开，水还剩下了一点温度，临也按住他的胸膛坐在他的身上，颤颤悠悠地用手拢住了他的脖子。  
“你要是死了该有多好。”  
临也低下头，一面收拢了扼住静雄颈脖的双手，一面轻轻地吻在了静雄的眉间、鼻尖，最后把吻落在静雄的唇上。  
静雄拉下他的手，按住他的后脑勺，舌尖长驱直入，迅速纠缠在了一起。  
将一切的愤懑和不安、一切的兴奋和躁动全部搅在一起，静雄眼中的光溢了出来，通过空气中看不见的通道传了过去。  
“乖乖等我杀了你吧，临也哟。”  
临也轻轻地勾起唇角，拇指在静雄的侧颈处摩挲。  
“可以哟，我已经不会再逃了。”


End file.
